


A small gift

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Its all just soft, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: This is 100% a self indulgent ficI’ve been thinking about this since before I was really in the fandom.It’s sort, but I hope people like it
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A small gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% a self indulgent fic   
> I’ve been thinking about this since before I was really in the fandom.   
> It’s sort, but I hope people like it

Geralt grinned as he held the small bag. He spent most of his coin on it but he didn’t care. Dandelion deserves nice things, nicer then what Geralt can usually give him. He smiles to himself, dandelion was making a new doublet for himself and theses will look beautiful on it.

He walked back to their shared room in the inn. Dandelion was perched on the bed, doublet and needle in hand, stitching into it. His blonde curls tucked neatly behind his ears to keep out of his eyes, and the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth. 

“Dandelion! I got you something!” Geralt practically bounced over; the bard looked up smiling at him.   
  
“What did you get me, dear heart?” 

  
“Here,” Geralt Handed him the little bag and Dandelion’s cornflower blue eyes widened. He held 12 little blue gem beads in his hand. They matched the color of his eyes perfectly. 

  
“They’re lovely Geralt! Thank you!”

  
“You’re welcome little song bird. They will look good on your new doublet won’t they?”

  
“I think they will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I’m sorry it’s so short


End file.
